


Subscriber

by idolsworldview



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsworldview/pseuds/idolsworldview
Summary: Wonho develops a crush on a famous foreign youtuber





	

Monsta X finally arrive home after the last schedule of the day. The nap in the car leaves them craving more. It’s already past midnight and they have to wake up in a few hours. Everyone quickly showers and run to bed. Their eyes close swiftly and fall into sleep once again. Wonho can’t seem to do the same. He turns on the computer in the living room. The blue-tinted white light hurts his eyes in the dark. Wonho opens YouTube and immediately types in one channel name. Hundreds of comedy, singing, and dancing videos from this one girl show up. One song cover was posted two hours ago. Instinctively Wonho clicks.

 

A twenty-something-year-old girl comes onto the screen. She smiles and starts singing into the mic on the corner of her desk. Y/N’s gentle voice flows through Wonho’s headphones. His stress starts to leave, the tension in his shoulders and his neck finally unraveling. Far too quickly the song ends and Y/N tells her signature ending. The video goes dark and a bunch of recommended video tiles appears. Wonho goes to Y/N’s channel and clicks on a video from two days ago. Thanks to his busy schedule Wonho didn’t notice he’d missed a video. He smiles uncontrollably at the happy mistake.

 

“Hey, guys! I’ve been getting a lot of questions lately about how I make my videos, about me, and a bunch of other stuff so I thought I should answer some of them!”

 

Even though Wonho can’t understand her, he listens intently. Y/N’s laughter makes him laugh louder than he expected. Wonho is practically hanging on every word. What happens next shocks him. Right at the bottom of the video Y/N had been showing the questions she had been answering. Wonho remembers building up his courage one day to compliment Y/N and ask how she decides what dances and songs to cover. Y/N actually answered.

 

Y/N explains Wonho’s question for those that can’t read Korean before answering. “It’s usually whatever performance I find interesting or feel like I could add anything to. Basically, whatever catches my eye is what I’ll do.”

 

Wonho not only can’t believe that his question was chosen but that Y/N took the time to even add Korean subtitles so that he could understand. Wonho feels jittery with excitement. He wants to wake the members and tell them what happened, but they wouldn’t understand his feelings. Wonho impulsively looks for Y/N’s business email, finds it, and sends her a quick email. He tries to tone down his message as he gushes as he types out his introduction. Wonho details that if Y/N and his company are okay with it that maybe they could collaborate on a song.

 

After sending the email Wonho instantly regrets it. He wonders if maybe she’ll turn him down or not respond at all. People always say not to meet your heroes because they never live up to your expectations. Wonho can’t help feeling now that it might be true. He turns off the computer and heads to bed. Wonho finds it hard to sleep quickly. Thoughts about Y/N’s response plague his mind until sleep eventually comes. Three days later Wonho gets a response.

 

First, it’s a call in from his manager. “Did you talk to a YouTuber called (Screen Name)?” Wonho replies skeptically, but he feels his heart sink to his stomach. Maybe she called and asked that he never contact her again. “She called and said she’s interested in working with you. The president thinks it might not be that bad of an idea. (Screen Name) seems pretty popular overseas.”

 

Wonho leaves the hallway and goes into the broadcasting station’s waiting room for Monsta X. He’s grinning from ear to ear. There is still a chance that schedules might not match up, but hey! At least she didn’t say no! That day’s stage was the most energetic the fans and his group have seen him perform in a long time.

 

Two long months later promotions are over and Monsta X is already preparing for another comeback. Wonho gets called away from the dance practice room. The rest of the members stay behind, listening intently to the choreographer explain the steps. Their manager’s face is quite serious making Wonho turn somber.

 

“Y/N’s not coming?” Wonho wishes his question isn’t true. He already can feel his heart breaking simply by saying it.

 

“Actually, her plane’s landing soon. The president was curious if you wanted to go pick her up and meet her since you facilitate the collab.” The manager's face breaks out into a father-like smile seeing Wonho’s face brighten and his eyes twinkle. “I’ll take that as a yes. Get your stuff. We’ll start heading out.”

 

Faster than their manager has even seen Wonho snatches his stuff and bolts down to the van. The entire ride to Incheon International Airport, Wonho keeps mussing his hair. It has to be just right. He even goes as far as checking that his hands aren’t dirty. Before long the modern airport and the waiting silhouette of Y/N come into view. Before the car even comes to a full stop Wonho gets out and rushes to introduce himself.

 

“Hello, I’m Wonho.” Y/N smiles at Wonho’s nervous English and responds to him with her slightly accented Korean.

 

“Hi. You’re the one who emailed me, right?” Wonho nods like an overly enthusiastic puppy. Her giggle only makes his amazed grin larger. “Nice to finally meet.”

  
Wonho grabs Y/N’s luggage and opens the back door for her. Instead of sitting in the passenger seat, this time, Wonho sits in the back with her. He politely asks how her flight went. As Y/N begins to have some small talk with Wonho he barely registers more than the fact that she’s speaking. Y/N’s eyes entranced him. Wonho knew she was beautiful from the videos, but being in her presence is something entirely different. Everything from the way her lips curl as she simultaneously smiles while speaking to how her eyelash brush against the tops of her cheeks when she looks down. To think this all started just because he found Y/N’s videos and clicked subscribe.


End file.
